


Boundaries

by Spoiler1001



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Boundaries, Character Death, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reunions, Romance, Smut happens in second chapter, and all the more angst possibilities to create, author is unable to write smut without plot, that is my cross to bear, the angst hurts me too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoiler1001/pseuds/Spoiler1001
Summary: Wyatt thinks about what he lost and what he has found, as a new development regarding Johnny takes hold.
Relationships: Johnny Storm/Wyatt Wingfoot
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Wyatt loved playing with Johnny soft hair. The golden tones, perfect in the way that reflects light, as if he was a small sun all on his own. Wyatt could see the earth's waters reflected in Johnny's eyes, much like he could see the sky in Susan's. Wyatt could count the freckles on Johnny's skin, even the scars. He could see all the stress and were it made him tense, and how all of it left him in a huff as he sat next to Wyatt, holding onto the bigger man. Silence surrounded the two of them. 

"I'm sorry." Johnny whispered. Wyatt looked at him in confusion. After a shaky breath, johnny continued. "When you were shot, I should have been concerned. When I was attacked you stayed by my side, but when you have the same happen to you-" 

"You spent the night with Me, you kept in contact. I could never ask more of you." Wyatt cupped the back of Johnny's head. 

"But I-I-I should have done more." Johnny breathed out and leaned away from Wyatt, trying not to receive comfort from this. Wyatt let his hand drop. 

"Johnny, take a deep breath. I do not wish you did more, and I don't think that you turned your back on me." Wyatt watched Johnny stand up. 

"No, you don't get it. Wyatt, I'm selfish, I liked when you were there but I couldn't return the kindness, maybe I should have stayed with Lyja." Johnny's voice cracked. 

"No. You deserve better than her." Wyatt stood up. He cupped Johnny's face, pulling him closer for a forehead kiss. It only seemed to make things worse, with Johnny crying harder into Wyatt's chest. 

"You're not getting it. You're my best friend, the person who has stuck by me the most and I'm gonna ruin it." Johnny looked up at Wyatt, his eyes searching for something that Wyatt didn't know the name of. 

"You're not gonna ruin Anything. We've been friends for a very long time." Wyatt promised. 

Johnny shook his head. "That's not what I meant." 

"Then what do you mean? I can't help if you don't tell me how." Wyatt ran his thumb over Johnny's cheek. 

"I-i-i" Johnny whispered before taking a deep breath and stood on his toes, pulling Wyatt down and gently touching Wyatt's lips with his own. 

Wyatt froze as Johnny slipped away. 

"Wait, Johnny, what was that." Wyatt reached after the smaller man, but he was gone.

* * *

_ Wyatt looked at the grand statue that stood to honor the human torch. It looked like him, down to the last detail. It was the greatest and worst thing he's ever seen.  _

_ "I miss you Johnny." He whispered into the bronze.  _

_ "You were important to him." A voice rang out.  _

_ Wyatt let out a small noise. He turned around and saw his ex. Jennifer Walters stood behind him. Wyatt didn't realise he was crying until he was pulled into a hug. He let his head rest under her chin as his legs gave out.  _

_ "There was no body." Wyatt rasped through his tears. "He's gone, played the hero, and he's not likely to come back."  _

_ "Just let it out." Jen hugged him closer. "I miss him too." _

_ "I was a coward. I should have told him." Wyatt whispered.  _

_ "You're not a coward. You've stood by him for years. You let your actions speak for you." Jen kissed his forehead. "You said so much in your actions."  _

* * *

  
  


Johnny flamed on and flew to a nearby building. His flames died out as he began to pace, his phone ringing with Wyatts personal ringtone. He ran his fingers through his hair as his chest tightened. 

His phone stopped ringing and minutes passed in silence. Finally Spider-Man landed on the same roof as Johnny. 

"Hey. Johnny. Wyatt texted me. What happened?" Peter pulled his mask off to look at Johnny. 

"I fucked up." Johnny whispered through his hands. 

"With Wyatt? You can't." Peter gently peeled Johnny's hands away from his face. "He's really worried. What happened?" 

"I kissed him." Johnny whispered. Peter froze. He wasn't expecting that. 

"Johnny, breathe. You didn't ruin anything. Go home and talk to Wyatt. Everything will be ok." Peter hugged Johnny.

"B-b-but-" Johnny's voice gave out. 

"John. Wyatt will never hate you. You just need to get out of your head and go home." Peter cupped Johnny's face. He took a step back as Johnny flamed on. 

"Call me. Tell me how it goes." Peter said, sliding his mask back on and swung away.

* * *

  
  


Johnny landed on the roof of the apartment complex. His flames burned for a moment before he let them fade. He took a deep breath and made his way to the apartment.

Wyatt was waiting by the door. Johnny came in through the window. 

When Wyatt heard Johnny's footsteps relief eased the tension from his whole body. 

"...You're ok." Wyatt sighed. He stood up but didn't know what to do. 

Johnny took a step closer. His breath was shaky. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run." Johnny felt tears build in his eyes.

"Its fine. You're back." Wyatt wrapped his arms around Johnny. 

"And the kiss?" Johnny couldn't look at Wyatt. 

"Johnny-" Wyatt sighed. Johnny feared the worst. "The kiss- I've- I love you. I have for years." Wyatt held Johnny close. 

"Oh." Johnny's knees shook.

"Do you want to move this to the couch." Wyatt whispered, playing with Johnny's hair. Johnny could only nod and slowly pulled away. 

The couch was comfortable, but Johnny could only think about Wyatt's eyes focused on him. They sat, not far from each other, facing each other, their legs overlapping at the knees, Johnny's legs stretched out, resting by the armrest of the couch, with Wyatt's feet firmly on the ground.

"I want more than friendship, but I can't- I- I won't be able to handle a relationship." Johnny grabbed Wyatt's hand. "But I want *something* with you." 

"Alright." Wyatt nodded in understanding. "What are the boundaries?" 

"I- I didn't think about it this far." Johnny chucked, not out of humor, but out of him relaxing. 

"Well, how about this, if I'm approaching something you don't want or like, just tell me to stop or just say 'no.'" Wyatt leaned forward to cup his cheek.

"I can do that." Johnny leaned forward. 

The kiss was soft, no one moving more than the other, before Johnny pulled himself closer to Wyatt, but turned his head to get air. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ Wyatt straightened his tie, a blue one, one that Johnny had gotten for his birthday before...before. It was thin, more expensive than he would have liked, but he couldn't deny the big deep blue of Johnny's eyes. Now that he thought of it, the tie was the same shade of those eyes.  _

_ After a moment of thought, this was his favorite tie and he will never let this go to waste. _

_ Wyatt took a deep breath, and he could almost picture Johnny smiling at him, so proud of him. Wyatt could hear the chuckle, 'look at you, big shot.'  _

_ He missed Johnny so much. His heart broke a little but Wyatt was able to pull himself together. He grabbed his car keys and walked right by a car under a tarp, a car worked on with such love and talent, with a special engraving under the hood, 'To my man, WW - JS'. Wyatt could barely look at the vehicle. _

_ Wyatt drove away in a second hand jeep that was older than him in the worst way possible. _

_ The day was fine, there was discipline enforced, rules established, and general paperwork. His usual. Johnny would have texted him constantly, showing him a new outfit, maybe a random selfie. It would have been nice to talk to him to break up the day. He thought about texting someone else but it wouldn't be the same. Wyatt stopped working out as consistently and thinned out. He couldn't face Jen and the four at the moment. Not like this, but his funk was pulling him closer in.  _

_ His car screeched as he parked in his spot, overlooking the other car. The first thing he noticed was the tarp was off of the car and the hood was popped open, with someone leaning over the engine. Terror and anger flashed through his system, but not enough to blind him. He slammed his car door harder than he meant to, causing the figure to freeze and slowly stand up.  _

_ "Can I help you?" Wyatt asked, politeness covering a tense tone and an even tighter jaw.  _

_ "Yeah. I've been away for a while and want to catch up with a buddy of mine" The figure spoke. Wyatt flinched. No. No. No way.  _

_ "Johnny?" Wyatt gasp and the figure turned around to show the same bright blue eyes that matched his tie. He was skinnier than he last saw him, with the beginnings of crow's feet forming by the eyes. Wyatt wanted to pick him up and kiss him, wanted to hold him but Johnny wouldn't care for that.  _

_ Johnny nodded and grabbed Wyatt's hands, leading them to his face. He looked at him with his wide eyes. They looked at each other for a second, Johnny holding his breath, Wyatt searching Johnny's eyes. He sighed and opened his mouth.  _

_ "Dean's office." Johnny whispered and Wyatt's eyes widened. He wrapped his arms around Johnny.  _

_ "We both needed a roadmap." Wyatt whispered through tears as his knees buckled.  _

_ "I've missed you Wyatt." Johnny smiled and hugged him closer. _

* * *

Johnny wiped tears away from Wyatt's face, pulling Wyatt out of his thoughts. 

"What are you thinking, huh? You left me for a second." Johnny whispered. 

"Just thinking. You're here." Wyatt smiled sadly. "You are with me." He ran his fingers over the scars on Johnny's arm. 

"I don't think I want to be anywhere else." Johnny grinned. 

Wyatt laughed. "I would hope not." He noticed that Johnny was straddling him at that point. "How far are we going right now?" He asked, his hands resting on Johnny's wrists.

Johnny hesitated. "I don't want the- I can't- not all the way, but I'll be ok if you keep talking to me. It'll keep me here."

Wyatt nodded and let his hands wander to Johnny's waist, his thumbs touching over Johnny's fit stomach, his body temperature burning under his skin.

"Johnny. Can I take your shirt off?" Wyatt asked, kissing Johnny's throat.

"You can strip me completely." Johnny smiled. "But I want to see your shirt on the floor."

"I can do that." Wyatt grinned. 

* * *

_ Johnny sat at the top of the statue of liberty. The wind blew softly as the moon reflected on the almost still and the boats were docked. His thoughts were rattling off in his head. He remembers looking for his ex-wife when he was in the negative zone, the near relief he felt when she wasn't there. _

_ Of course it didn't mean she was dead. He didn't hope that on anyone. Hes died so many times, could still feel the healing maggots running under his skin. He tried to distract himself with girls and drinks but it didn't last. Him losing his powers, Johnny hoped it would set him free of his troubles. It didn't. He could still feel hands he didn't want on him, feel the pain of desertion, the loneliness, and it twisted him up, made him angry, bitter.  _

_ He thought about his parting words to Wyatt on that dance floor. That man was his lifeboat and he chose to brave the sea alone. _

_ Then Wyatt was attacked. He was bleeding through his bandages and he was still trying to save Johnny from himself. He didn't deserve- _

_ Johnny crumbled to his knees, thinking about Wyatt's attack. He could almost see Wyatt on the cement, arrow sticking out of his chest, blood surrounding him. He couldn't deal with that. He couldn't handle that. _

_ He almost screamed when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It's a good thing he recognized the glove. _

_ "Johnny, breathe." Spider-Man's voice said softly. "Just focus on me, it's gonna be ok." _

_ "Wyatt almost died" Johnny whispered. Peter could only make a humming noise. "He almost died and my last words to him were telling him to leave."  _

_ "You had no idea that would happen." Peter sighed, pulling Johnny into a hug. _

_ "I should have gone with him- told him that I-I-I love him." Johnny mumbled into Peter's chest. _

_ "You can still do that." Peter promised.  _

_ Johnny shook his head. "Not right now."  _

_ "You don't want to wait too long." Peter warned. Johnny shivered.  _

_ "But I will. I just need time." Johnny whispered. _

* * *

Johnny was still on Wyatt's lap, sitting by his knees, Wyatt's index and middle fingers, pressing in just right, causing johnny to gasp and struggle to move his hand over Wyatt's arousal. Lubrication was smeared everywhere, and Johnny was whimpering to communicate through the pleasure, kissing at Wyatt's scar. 

Wyatt's smooth voice filled his senses as Johnny got closer. 

"You are my treasure, my everything. You brighten my life. I love you." Wyatt purred. Johnny cried out, clenching on Wyatt's fingers and riding out the climax. 

Johnny kept stroking Wyatt, making the man follow Johnny over the edge. They pulled their hands from each other, until Johnny almost slid off Wyatt's knees, causing Wyatt to catch him. 

"...bath?..." Wyatt suggested. Johnny nodded. 

* * *

Wyatt woke up the next morning to Johnny, in black boxers, holding one of Wyatt's t-shirts to his chest with one arm and his other hand holding his phone to his ear. 

"Yeah, Pete you were right. It's gonna be ok." Johnny smiled. Wyatt stood up and kissed Johnny's forehead, leaving the room to make coffee and get ready for work. 

Johnny continued the conversation on the phone and joined Wyatt in the kitchen, still clinging to the T-shirt. 

"You can wear that." Wyatt spoke up, drinking coffee and eating a random fruit. Johnny looked at him with wide eyes.

"You'll never get this back." Johnny promised as he slid it on. 

"I can live with that." Wyatt smiled. "I have to get ready for school." He stood up. 

"Have a good day. I'll work on the car, maybe it'll stop screeching when it does anything." Johnny stood up and hugged Wyatt. "Go do what you do best."

Wyatt smiled, driving the hand built and engraved car to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the deans office thing is just a reference to how they met, but i figured that it would be code for 'its really me'


End file.
